


Completion

by Ozymanreis



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [33]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Heavy-ish fluff, M/M, Mentions of past drug use, Tattoo, puzzle, puzzle pieces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozymanreis/pseuds/Ozymanreis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are the missing piece."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completion

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #98: Puzzle

"Remember to keep your eyes away, darling. Don't want you spoiling the surprise." Pressing the foot pedal, the needle gun perched in Jim's hand sprang to life, "Can't believe you're letting me do this." He smirks, dipping the tip into Sherlock's forearm. 

"Ah!" Sherlock hisses, arm outstretched on the table, "You made a good case. Though I'd still like to know _what_ you're doodling on me…"

"It is nowhere near 'doodle' status, my dear." 

Sherlock grits his teeth, feeling as if the metal were digging into all the nerves in his arm, feeling exactly where the connect to every cell of his body. His leg even twitched a bit. 

"It kinda feels like I'm giving you drugs, no?" Jim's voice is playful in changing the subject, but his left hand is steady, the right hand locking Sherlock's in place.

"Drugs are soothing, this is _burning_."

"Well, yeah… but I was referencing the fact I'm sinking a needle right beneath your elbow joint, right over where your vein is."

"Sleeve rolled up and all. Right where I used to… _indulge_." The detective gasps, breathing heavily through the pain, "Honestly, the sting is nothing, but it's just so… _constant_."

"Tis the distinct pleasure of tattoos, my dear." Moriarty smirks, "Pretty soon your body will start releasing endorphins. After they help you cope, you'll get nice and high."

Sherlock waits for the moment, but it never comes. 

After about twenty minutes, Jim turns off the motor. 

"Alright, done." Jim grins, but immediately covers the affect area.

"Come _on_!" Sherlock whines, "I was good, I kept my eyes off, I kept my complaints to a minimum, but now I want to see." 

"You won't appreciate yet."

"Is there some huge secret surrounding it?"

"Sort of."

"What is it, then?"

"Sherlock… I am a puzzle no one has been able to solve." Jim lifts his hand, "Except you."

Sherlock takes a moment to absorb the new image: it was a generic puzzle piece. Just the outline, "And why might that be?"

"Because." Jim rolls up his own sleeve, revealing an older mark: a matching tattoo, but entirely in black, "You are the missing piece."

 


End file.
